


Daddy's Little Princess

by preyforme



Series: Little Jenny [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Extreme Underage, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Frottage, Incest, Intercrural Sex, Jenny has nightmares, Jenny is her daddy's princess, Jenny wears a Frozen nightgown, Parent/Child Incest, Sharing a Bed, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preyforme/pseuds/preyforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Jenny wants to be brave like Anna in Frozen, but she crawls in bed with her Daddy when she has a nightmare.  Daddy is very sexually frustrated and figures a little rutting together won't hurt anyone.</p><p>**EXTREME UNDERAGE SEX**  PLEASE READ THE TAGS!!</p><p>Based on spn-kinkmem request: Little Jenny has a nightmare and crawls into daddy's bed for cuddles. She wakes up a while later with something hard pressing against her and tries to squirm away from the funny feeling, the inadvertent friction feeling amazing to Jared. He holds her tighter, whispers soothing words, as he rocks against her. She feels embarrassed when she realizes her little panties are missing and she's all wet between her legs, but daddy seems to like it a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains sexual activities between a kindergartener and her father. The activity is started without her permission and, although she seems okay with it, a child that young cannot give consent. So, to sum it all up for you: IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ ABOUT SEX BETWEEN A CHILD AND HER FATHER PLEASE LEAVE. If you love the movie Frozen, like Daddy's little princess does, maybe you can pop on over here instead: http://disneyfrozen.tumblr.com/

“Daddy! Daddy!” 

Jared could hear the tremor in his little girl’s voice. She was clearly distraught which meant that she didn’t even bother knocking, just barged right into his bedroom. Luckily he had time to pull the blankets up over his waist where he’d hand one hand wrapped around his cock, the other rolling his balls in his palm. He loved her more than life itself but being a single father was exhausting and he so rarely had both the time, and the energy, to jerk off. She had finally started kindergarten so he expected her to be on a schedule now. Schedules meant that Jared could get a little bit of Daddy time. Only it seemed that Jenny hadn’t gotten that message.

He tucked his wilting erection into his boxer-briefs, the only thing he wore to bed, while looking over the edge of the mattress at his little girl in her blue Frozen nightgown. “What’s wrong sweetheart?” he asked, trying not to grimace at the appalling case of blue balls he was working towards. He wiped his hand on the sheet, thankful, at least, that it was lotion and not lube. 

“I had a bad dream.” She was rubbing her eyes, still sniffling from whatever haunted her in her sleep. Even with her hair in a wild mess around her head Jared didn’t think he’d ever seen a more beautiful little girl.

He sat up slowly, adjusting himself in his briefs as he threw his legs over the side of the bed, “I thought you were gonna be brave when you had bad dreams.” He tugged playfully on her nightgown, the cast of Frozen smiling back at them, “Like Anna.”

Little Jenny reached up to brush her hair from her eyes, her bottom lip trembling as she looked up at Jared, “Can’t I be brave here with you, Daddy?”

Jared laughed softly, he knew he should take her back into her own room but she was growing up so quickly. It seemed like just yesterday he was bringing her home from the hospital and now she was going to school. Soon she wouldn’t need him at all. “Yeah peanut, c’mon.” he moved over to the side of the bed and let her curl up against his chest. When her mother left he had been terrified of raising a little girl on his own, but now he couldn’t imagine life without her. 

She curled her arms around her favorite teddy bear and snuggled down to go to sleep, “Night, night. Sleep tight.” She yawned loudly and barely finished, “Don’t let the bed bugs bite…” before she was fast asleep.

Jared reached up and brushed her hair from her face, he could see so much of her mother there, but he could also see his own features. She had the best of both of them. His little princess. 

He tried to go back to sleep but Jenny was a fitful sleeper and she had elbowed him in the face more than once while she was sleeping. He tried to situate her the best he could, wrapping his massive arm around her tiny body, pressing her back to his chest. She was the tiny spoon and he was the giant Daddy spoon. 

Jenny started to settle so Jared let his eyes fall shut, hoping to finally get some sleep but Jenny soon started to move again. In the worst way possible. Her little bum was rutting against his groin and in rebellion of the masturbation session cut short earlier, his dick got hard almost instantly. It had been way too long since anyone else touched him down there, so he knew the response was natural. It was also just really awkward.

All Jared wanted to do was adjust his dick to relieve some of the pressure but she moved again and her tiny crack rolled right against the shaft. He reached for her thigh, trying to still her movements but the baby softness of her skin only made his dick harder. He missed having someone to touch, missed the scent of a woman’s hair on his pillows, missed the soft, smooth skin of a lover sleeping next to him.

But this wasn’t a lover. This was his little girl.

He wasn’t hurting her, just touching, just feeling how soft she was against his palm. He slowly moved his hand up her leg, dragging the nightgown up with the movement, not stopping until he felt the edge of her panties. He was not a pervert. He would never hurt his daughter. He just needed to get a little relief.

He reached down in between their bodies and cupped his dick which had grown painfully hard in a matter of minutes. Jared knew that if he could just come then he could get some sleep. He slid the band of his briefs down and freed his dick, allowing it to spring up against his little girl’s sleeping form. 

Jerking off with his daughter pressed against him was no easy task, Jenny tended to be a pretty heavy sleeper but he couldn’t imagine how he’d explain what was going on if she did happen to wake up. But he couldn’t worry about that now. All he could think about was chasing his release.

The movement of his hand had pushed her nightgown up and he hadn’t realized how high until his knuckles grazed the bare skin of her lower back. She was so fucking _soft_ and warm. He hadn’t touched another person in so long, he missed the way it felt having another body pressed against him. In a move he knew he would regret he pushed her nightgown up a little higher and rubbed the head of his dick against her sleep warm skin. He had to bit his lip to keep from moaning, especially when he could make out the wet trail his precome left on her skin. He’d never been so grateful that Jenny insist they get matching nightlights. 

He tried again, pushing his hard cock against her skin, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more.

With trembling hands he reached down and slipped her Barbie panties down the slope of her tiny ass. She was so small, especially compared to his six-foot-four frame. The width of his hand was almost enough to stretch across her entire body. He held his dick once more, this time running the head against her ass. His dick was leaking like a faucet; it had been so long since he’d felt another person and just knowing that the other person was his sleeping angel was enough to drive him wild. 

Twisting around in bed, Jared grabbed the lotion and pumped some into his hand, he slathered it on his rock hard dick, hissing a little from the chill of it, before pushing back against his daughter once more. His dick was trapped between her skin and her panties but he wanted to be completely enveloped by her. He knew he couldn’t fuck her. He didn’t want to hurt his little princess, but she was asleep, there was no reason he couldn’t get a little relief.

Little Jenny continued to sleep sound as her daddy stripped her of her panties, Jared tossed them onto the floor and ran his hand back up her thigh once more. He pulled her leg gently to hook it over his own, leaving her bottom half completely exposed to the room. His fingers were still slightly slick with lotion as he ran one finger over her pussy lips. He hadn’t touched her there since she started showering on her own and even before then it had never been sexual. But now Jared wanted to explore. 

Jenny stirred a little in his arms and he knew he couldn’t waste any more time. He slid his dick between her legs slowly, eyes rolling into the back of his head at how good it felt. He nearly bit through his lip to keep his moans locked away. She was so warm and smelled like the strawberry shampoo she picked out at the grocery store. Very, very slowly he started to thrust against the heat of her delicate body. 

It was like no other fuck he’d ever felt before. She brought her leg back down and that only added to the pressure on his dick, it was the most amazing feeling in the world. He rutted his leaking cock against his little girl’s underdeveloped pussy knowing how wrong it was but not being able to care. 

Good things rarely last and Jared had only just started moving against his little princess before she started to stir. “Daddy?” she mumbled, groggy with sleep. 

Jared’s strong arms wrapped around her tightly, holding her close as he continued to move, “Shhh, baby. Go back to sleep. It’s okay princess, Daddy’s here.” He pressed a kiss to her temple but she continued to move, not resisting him, more like she was trying to get comfortable.

“Daddy, there’s somethin’ in’tween my legs.” She mumbled, clearly confused. Just hearing those innocent words from his girl made his cock leak even harder, he was dizzy with wanting and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

She reached down as if to investigate and her tiny hand brushed against the head of his dick. He couldn’t hold in the moan that time. It was too intoxicating, knowing his little girl’s body was so tiny that his dick was sticking out on the other side. Like his little girl was impaled on his cock. “What’s that? Daddy, it’s wet. I have icky on my hand.”

Jared watched as his little girl held her hand up to her face as if she could make out what it was in the dim light of the room. “It’s not icky baby.” He said softly, pressing his face into her neck, inhaling her sweet scent, “Why don’t you taste it.” He didn’t know why he said the words, he immediately regretted them and hated himself for even suggesting it. He was going to tell her to stop but she was already licking her palm, tasting her daddy’s fluid.

“Tastes funny.” Jared groaned so loudly that Jenny attempted to turn in his arms to make sure her big, strong Daddy was okay. “Daddy. Did you have a bad dream too?” she asked softly, trying to be as still as possible with the big thing in between her legs. 

“No, honey. Daddy had a really _good_ dream. It was about you and how much I love you.” He leaned in to kiss her again, this time on her jaw, before brushing his nose against her skin. “Your daddy loves you so much baby. And you make me so happy and right now,” he punctuated the moment with a thrust of his hips against her tiny body, feeling the curve of her bottom against his neatly trimmed public hair, “you’re making me feel so good.”

Jenny was so confused as to how she could be making her daddy feel good, she was just lying there. Then she reached down to her private parts and felt that big thing again, something finally occurring to her, “My panties are gone Daddy.” She twisted her neck a little to try to look up at her Daddy, “Is that how I make you feel good? Is that why that thing is touching my kitty?”

Jared was gasping and rutting against his little girl, “Yeah baby. That’s Daddy’s willy and it feels so good when it touches your kitty.” He pressed another kiss to her, but this time, because of the angle of her head, he was able to kiss her right on the lips, “You love your Daddy, don’tcha baby? You wanna make Daddy feel good?”

Jenny nodded, it felt funny between her legs, kinda wet and slimy, but it didn’t hurt and if it made her daddy happy, then she didn’t care too much. “I like making you feel good Daddy. It’s s’okay if you wanna put your willy there.” She thought that boys and girls weren’t supposed to let each other see their special private parts, but it was her daddy so she guessed it must be okay.

“Thanks baby.” He grunted, reaching down to grab his shaft, trying to hold off coming as long as possible. He wanted to take his time, enjoy the heat, enjoy the silky smooth skin that only little girl’s had. Grown women never felt so soft. But he’d been on the edge for too long. He pushed his hips up slightly so the head of his cock pressed right between her lips and came immediately, knowing he was practically inside his own daughter. 

He slumped down against the mattress, loosening his grip as he struggled to breathe, he’d never had an orgasm so intense before. His dick was softening between his little girl’s legs and he pulled it away slowly, getting too sensitive post-orgasm to leave it between her chubby thighs. 

“Daddy, your willy got me all wet!” Jenny laughed, reaching down to touch the mess cooling on her tiny pussy. 

Jared couldn’t help but smirk at her reaction, only one thought going through his mind, _not this time baby, but next time, Daddy’ll show you just how wet you can get_.


End file.
